1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an input apparatus and more particularly, to an input apparatus of an electrical system and a method of charging the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of the technology, handheld electronic apparatuses have become essential tools in people's life. Taking a tablet computer for example, a touch screen is used as a basic input apparatus and provides the same level functionality as a conventional computer. Moreover, with a feature of portability, the tablet computer has become one of the mainstreams among consumer electronic products.
In a tablet computer, a stylus pen is provided and used as a medium for operating the touch screen of the tablet computer. The stylus pen communicates with the tablet computer by actively sending wireless signals to the touch screen to perform operations of a user on the tablet computer. In a conventional tablet computer, the stylus has to be charged by using an additional charger. Namely, when the power of the stylus is ran out, and the user does not bring the charger with him/her, or the user can not charge the stylus due to an environment where he/she is located, the user will be unable to operate the tablet computer by using the stylus. As a result, the convenience of the tablet computer is dramatically reduced.